William North High School
by Miranda Salvatore Grey
Summary: Isabella, originaria de Nueva York, es la hija de la diseñadora Reneé Dwyer y de el empresario Charles Swan. Sus padrs deciden mudarse a Beverly Hills e internarla en el William North High School, un internado elitista. Alli encontrara amigos, enemigos y al amor de su vida...


**Sinopsis**: Isabella, originaria de Nueva York, es la hija de la diseñadora Reneé Dwyer y de el empresario Charles Swan. Sus padres deciden mudarse a Beverly Hills e internarla en el William North High School, un internado elitista. Allí encontrara amigos, enemigos y al amor de su vida...

**Prólogo**

Soy **Isabella Marie Swan**, y tengo 17 años. Vivo , mejor dicho vivía en Nueva York y ahora estoy en Beverly Hills. Desde bien pequeña me a gustado ser animadora y desde los 15 años lo soy ademas de bailarina de Ballet. Adoro la música y toco la guitarra, el violín y el piano. Mi madre desde pequeña me exigió mucho así que se hablar varios idiomas, entre ellos el Italiano, por mis abuelos paternos. También soy modelo de varias firmas como la de mi madre. Mi madre es Reneé Diane Dwyer y mi padre es Charles Thomas Swan. A si,mi padre es dueño de las joyerías Swaroski y mi madre fue un ángel de Victoria's Secret hasta que yo cumplí 10 años (mis padres me tuvieron a los 19 años) ya que entonces decidió retirarse y abrir una marca propia llamada Dwyer.

Físicamente soy de piel pálida, mido 1'70 metros soy castaña oscura y tengo los ojos grises. No tengo hermanos ni primos, mis padres son hijos únicos y mis abuelos murieron hace tiempo. Adoro la moda y adoro a mis padres, mi madre casi siempre esta fuera en desfiles ,casi nunca la acompaño pero cuando suele ser por que yo también desfilo. Tengo mejor relación con mi padre, a veces nos sentamos en la biblioteca y leemos juntos, una tradición desde que soy pequeña solo que ahora leemos cada uno el suyo. A, por si no lo había comentado, también adoro leer y escribir. Mis mejores amigas son desde siempre Quinn Williams y Sarah Miller.

Era la reina del instituto, hasta que mis padres decidieron mudarnos a California, mas precisamente a Beverly Hills y decidieron que era mejor internarme al instituto Willam North High School. Allí conocí a Alice Brandon, a Rosalie e Jasper Hale, a Emmett Mccarthy, a Jacob Black y sobre todo a Edward Cullen.

Soy **Edward Anthony Cullen**, y tengo 17 añ en Beverly Hills desde siempre. Desde pequeño he jugado al fútbol americano y ahora soy quatrerback y capitan del equipo .Mis aficiones son el fútbol, leer y el piano, adoro el piano. Mis padres son Carlisle Aaron Cullen y Esme Anne Platt. Mi padre es un gran cirujano de oncología y mi madre es una famosa diseñadora de interiores y arquitecta. Mi padre trabaja en el Cedars-Sinai Medical Center donde también es el director y mi madre tiene su propia empresa llamada Platt's Architecture. No veo mucho a mi padre pero intenta pasar el máximo tiempo conmigo y con mi madre. Una vez al mes vamos al cine o a cenar juntos. A mi madre la veo mas pues suele trabajar desde casa.

Físicamente Soy 1'85 de piel pálida, cabello cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda. No tengo hermanos pero tengo un primo llamado Emmett Mccarthy y juega conmigo a fútbol. A mis abuelos no los llegue a conocer ya que murieron antes de que yo naciera.

Voy al William North High School y soy el rey. Mis amigos son mi primo Emmett, Jasper Hale y Seth Clearwater,los demás los considero conocidos. También tengo enemigos, como Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton y Erik Yorkie, pero sobretodo esta Jacob Black, siempre peleamos por todo, es el capitán del equipo de Basquet.

Todo iba bien, era el rey y tenia a mi novia, Tanya Denali, aun que no la quisiera, era mi reina, pero llego ese bello cisne, Isabella Swan y puso mi mundo patas arriba.

Soy **Rosalie Lilan Hale **y tengo 18 años y vivo en Beverly Hills. Adoro arreglar coches, claro que lo mantengo en secreto para encajar. No visto la ultima moda por que no se me da muy bien combinar las prendas. Nunca he tenido el amor de mis padres, solo de mi nana Martha y de mi hermano Jasper. Mis padres son Theodor James Hale y es dueño de una gran editorial llamada Del Rey Books y mi madre es Adelaida Christine Parker y no trabaja pero se pasa todo el tiempo en el club de campo.

Soy rubia de ojos azules y mido 1'75 , tengo piel blanca casi translucida. Mis compañeros de clase se suele reír de mi por mi ropa y casi nunca hablo con nadie, soy muy tímida. Mis torturadoras son el trió Denali y sus amigas. Voy al internado William North School y no tengo amigos. Desde que nos mudamos desde Nueva York a Beverly Hill cuando teníamos 15 años e estado enamorada de Emmett Mcarthy, pero el no se fijaría jamas en la hermana de su mejor amigo. No soy muy buena en los deportes, salvo en gimnasia rítmica, pero las chicas del instituto cada vez que intento hacer una prueba me amenazan y no me permiten hacerla. Adoraría llegar a ser animadora. Mi vida era un completo desastre hasta que me hice amiga de la nueva chica Isabella y de Alice Brandon, quienes me ayudaron a mejorar y a sacar partido a mi belleza.

Soy **Emmett Alexander Mccarthy **y tengo 18 años. Vivo en Beverly Hills desde los 8 años, antes vivía en Los Angeles. Mis hobbies son los coches y el fútbol americano. Juego al fútbol como central junto a mis mejores amigos Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen y Seth Clearwater. Mis padres son Arthur Magnus Mccarthy y Katherine Ada Carter. Mi padre es un antiguo jugador de los Okland Raiders y ahora los entrena. Y mi madre no tiene trabajo pero de vez en cuando vende cuadros.

Soy pelinegro con ojos marrones, de piel pálida y de 1'89. Las chicas dicen que tengo unos hoyuelos que me hacen parecer un bebe. Adoro mi instituto en el cual me divierto gastando bromas a todo el mundo, no muy fuertes , pero lo suficiente para reírme yo. En el instituto soy uno de los populares. Tengo una novia llamada Irina Denali y es animadora. ¿La pareja perfecta no? Pues hasta que Isabella Swan no entro en el internado no me di cuenta de la belleza interior y exterior de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Soy **Mary Alice Brandon** y tengo 17 años, vivo en Beverly Hills desde que nací. Adoro las compras y la moda. Mi gran inspiración para cumplir mis sueños es Renneé Dwyer-Swan, es mi sueño llegar a ser como ella. Mis padres son Richard Macon Brandon y es un presidente y dueño de una corporacion de exportacion, y mi madre es Mary Juliette Davis y se dedica cuidarme a tiempo completo. Voy al internado William North High School y soy animadora. Mis "amigas" son el trió Denali y de sus compinches pero yo no conecto mucho con ellas.

Soy bajita, de 1'54, pelinegra y ojos grises. Voy al internado William North High School y lo adoro. Estoy enamorada de Jasper Hale, pero el sale con una de mis "amigas" y no puedo acercarme a el. Siempre voy vestida a la ultima y nunca utilizo algo dos veces. Cuando conocí a Isabella o Bella Swan supe a primera vista que seria amiga de ella para siempre. Y ademas gracias a ella conoci Rosalie Hale, otra gran amiga para siempre.

Soy **Jasper Theodor Hale** y tengo 18 años. Vivo en Beverly Hills desde los 15 años con mis padres y mi hermana gemela Rosalie. Adoro el fútbol americano y la música. Soy Offensive Guard y toco la guitarra. Mis padres son Theodor James Hale y es dueño de una gran editorial llamada Del Rey Books y mi madre es Adelaida Christine Parker y no trabaja pero se pasa todo el tiempo en el club de campo.

Voy al internado William North High School y soy uno de los populares junto a mis mejores amigos Edward Cullen, Emmett Mccarthy y Seth Clearwater.

Soy alto de 1' 84, piel pálida rubio y de ojos azules. Yo y mi hermana gemela estamos muy unidos, y me da igual lo que digan de ella, y siempre que puedo la defiendo. Tengo una novia Kate Denali, con la que me llevo genial pero no la llego a querer pues ya quiero a otra, pero esta fuera de alcance, ella jamas se fijaría en mi, sobretodo por que salgo con una de sus amigas. Todo iba bien hasta que Isabella Swan entro en el internado y me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba con la chica equivocada.


End file.
